WHat If You Were The Lesser Of Two?
by HiddenTooNoReturn
Summary: Maka WAS in love with Soul, but he ran off with her twin sister who's stolen everything she's ever loved from her, and Maka decides to fly solo. She changes her looks, her gameplan, her attitude, and ends up with none other than *GASP* KID! P.S., that was not a spoiler, its says KidXMaka, right down there, so you knew what was going to happen. Rated T for Swearing, may change.
1. The Devil Shall Arrive

Hola! How're you doing? R&R, anything and everything is excepted, Flames and non-Flames alike! Anyways... So, this is a KidxMaka FanFic, though I'm not sure if their unrequited love will be slow moving or if I'll get frustrated with myself and just get straight to the chase yet! If you would prefer one of those over the other, please let me know, and if I feel like it, I might just do what you'd like. Also, I'm going to warn you all now: I have a long history of frequent writers block, computer problems and lack of inspiration, so I may end up looking to you guys for help on that! Also, quick tip: whoever I deem my most reliable, awesome reviewer will get the chance to either A) write a whole chapter for my story, B) play as Maka or Kid through out one chapter, getting to choose Kid's/Maka's actions and words for all of that chapter, or C) become a new character through out my story. I'll choose this reviewer after my tenth chapter is up, and after every chapter, I'll decide who my top three contestants are, and list them in the before word of my next chapter.

Okay, now on with the story since I am obviously boring you guys to death! Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Kid and Maka would be ALL. OVER. EACH. OTHER. ;D If you know what I mean. The rating is T for now, but at some point it may change to M, depending on where I take this story.

READ ON MY FRIENDS. READ ON.

* * *

Looking out the window, I watched as the wind blew autumn leaves to the ground. Soul was climbing onto his motorcycle, taking her with him. Today was the day that my heart sunk, being buried by the blackness that rested deep inside my soul. I loved Soul, and I had always thought that he felt the same way. I'd always pictured us ending up together, like most partners did. I frowned, turning towards the picture of Soul and I. We both stood their shaking each other's hands, marking the start of our partnership. A single tear slipped from my eyes, carrying with it all the sadness that coursed through my veins. Gripping the frame, I watched as my face's stoic wall came crumbling down. I brought the picture above my head, throwing it with all my might against the pale yellow wall of our apartment. I jumped up, running to my room. I fumbled with the phone, dialing for the only person I could think of to help me. The few seconds it took for her to answer the phone felt like the longest moments of my life. Finally, a voice on the other end answered.

"Hello?" I swallowed, trying to calm my sobs down enough to where I could talk clearly.

"Hello?" She asked again. I fought to choke out an answer, my throat feeling like thick molasses.

"Yea, Liz?" A pause on the other end. More clearly this time, I asked. "Liz? Are you there?"

"Yea, I'm here. Are you okay?" I shook my head, trying to shake away the pain.

"I'm fine, but I need your help. Can you come over here with your car as soon as possible? I need to stay at the Gallows for a while."

"Maka, what happened?"

"I'll explain when you get here. I don't have a lot of time before Soul comes back." Another pause. "Liz, please." I heard a sigh, and then she caved in.

"I'll be there in five."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Hanging up, I quickly started packing. I grabbed my books, shoving them into duffel bags. After that was done, I grabbed my backpack and packed more important things, like my laptop, camera and pictures. I left pictures of Soul in their frames, exactly where they were. I didn't want them to remind me of him every time I turned around. I ran to the bathroom, grabbing all my shampoo and other womanly things. Then, pulling out two suitcases from the attic, I crammed every piece of clothing I owned into them. In another duffel bag, I packed all of my awards, stuffed animals, and whatever else I'd missed. Just as I finished, I heard the doorbell ring. Opening it, I saw Tsubaki, Liz and Patti standing there.

"Okay, we're here. Now what the hell is going on?" Liz questioned.

I sighed, opening the door wider, letting them in.

"You know how I've always loved Soul?" They nodded, waiting for me to continue. "Well….. He's dating someone else. And there's something about me you might as well know." They all sat there, anticipating what I was going to say. "She's my twin sister. We're fraternal, so we look nothing alike. She's the total opposite of me, meaning she's a lot like Soul and Black Star. She has silver, almost white hair, blue eyes, and has more….. Chest, if you know what I mean. I don't think Soul knows who she is, but… she's taken everything I've ever loved away from me. Before Soul went on his date, he told me that he thought….." I paused for a moment, then looked down. "He said he thought this was the one girl for him, and that if everything went well, they'd be engaged within a year." I choked out.

"Maka, I'm so sorry. If there's anything we can do-" I snapped my head up, cutting Tsubaki off.

"There is. Liz, if you don't mind, can I stay at your place until I find my own apartment? Also….. I want to change how I look. I'm done coming second to my sister. I want a more confident look, and… I'm going solo. My sister is also a scythe meister, and my goal is to make myself a death scythe before she makes her partner one. Can you guys help me?" They looked at each other, and then turned back to me, nodding.

"Well then! We'd better get going before Soul gets back-" Speak of the devil, and he will come. There in the doorway stood Soul and my sister.

"Maka? Why are you here?" She asked.

"I live here. Or, I did. I was just leaving." I got up, the girls backing me up. Soul stood there confused.

"Maka, how do you know Sam? And what do you mean, you did leave here? And where the hell are you going?" I sighed.

"Sam is my fraternal twin. I'm moving out, and I'm going to Liz's until I find my own place. Also, in case it wasn't implied, we are not partners anymore. I'm flying solo." Soul was wide eyed, and still very confused.

"Maka, don't you think you're being a bit harsh? All because mom loved me more-" I jumped up, putting myself right in her face.

"She did not love you more. You know that, so stop saying that!" She narrowed her eyes, and retaliated.

"Isn't that why she left you with our good-for-nothing father? Why she took me, instead of you, with her when she left? She just couldn't bear to take you, an abomination half-breed with her!" Tears spilled out of her eyes, leaving everyone else shocked.

"SHUT UP!" I kicked her in the gut, sending her flying towards a wall. Grabbing my suitcases, I ran out without a word.

* * *

And that's it or tonight folks! I had a lot of truble putting this chapter up due to computer problems, like my laptop not letting me save the damn thing to my computer. Anyways, I just saved it to my fb profile and saved it to my moms desktop. And believe me, all of that was hard since my mom didn't like me pulling her away from her weird Star ship alien game thingy. I should be able to update tomorrow, but don't be to sad if it's not up, since I just started this today and my updating history is pretty rocky. Adios amigos, amigas, and have a safe click home tonight, kay? Kay. So... BYE.


	2. The Explanation Behind The Pain

Hello, my good People! How're you doing? You guys got so lucky that I actually posted this .

Okay, my laptop pretty much died when I was almost done with this chapter, so I had to kick my mom off her computer and rewrite it there. SO HERE IT IS!

* * *

I stumbled down the stairway of my building, wanting to put as much space as possible between Soul and I. My suitcases bounced dangerously behind me, making loud clicks and clacks as left. Tsubaki, Liz and Patti followed in suite, carrying the rest of my bags. They struggled to keep up with me, but that was okay. I didn't want them to see me like this.

"Your limo, Madam." The driver calmly voiced, opening the door for me. I staggered in, throwing myself on the floor of the stretched vehicle. There I lay, taking out all my frustrations on the floor like a child. I felt the girls pile in, and once we were moving, I felt soft arms wrap me in a comforting hug.

"It'll be alright, Maka. We're all here for you." I paused my tears in shock. Looking up, I asked stupidly, "Patti?" She looked at me with warm eyes, smiling softly. She nodded, hugging me tighter. I buried my face into her shoulder, letting my tears develop into full-out sobs.

Pulling up to the Gallows, I pulled myself together. I needed to forget about Soul; He was no longer in my life, as far as I was concerned. Liz opened the door, ready to go inside the mansion, but I grabbed her arm, dragging her back inside the limo.

"Maka? What's wrong?" She asked, confused.

"Is Kid home?" She tilted her head to the side, curious.

"Yea, why?"

"If Kid see's me here, then he's going to tell Soul. Then Soul will come and try to gain my trust back, but... I don't know if I can stand to tell him no, Liz. So can we go to the mall first? I want to change my hair, my face and my wardrobe. I want to make it look like Maka Albarn fell off the face of the Earth." Liz nodded, and then told the driver to head towards the nearest mall.

Tsubaki sat there, fidgeting. She kept opening her mouth to say something, but closing it just as often.

"Tsubaki, did you want to say something?" I asked. She looked me straight in the eye, saying her words carefully.

"Are you sure you want to do this Maka? You know I'm your best friend, and I'll support and help you with whatever you decide to do, but you should know that this is a little... over the top. Are you sure you're not just overreacting?" I looked at her, a blank expression on my face.

"Tsubaki, This isn't just about Soul. Sam has taken many things from me, hurting me multiple times in the process. Before Soul, I had another partner, Damien. We'd been childhood friends for as long as I could remember, and we always dreamed of partnering up with one another. We also both thought that my sister was a horrible, wretched thing sent from Hell. She would do the meanest, most cruel things to other children, including Damien and I. But around the adults, she was just the sweetest, most innocent little lamb they could imagine. If we told them about the things that she would do, they would grow infuriated with us and punish us for insinuating that their sweet little angel would do anything wrong. We soon entered Shibusen, and the first six months went perfect. Damien and I were at the top of our class, and my sister had you to find a partner. But in the seventh month, Damien suddenly left me and partnered up with Sam. I never did know why he left... four months later, my parents split. My father willingly gave my mother custody of both Sam and I, but my mom refused to take me with her because I was a "half-breed". Miraculously, when we were born, Sam showed no evidence of ever having weapon blood. I on the other hand, was a filthy half-weapon who took on the role of a meister. I've spent my entire life trying to gain her approval, but I know I'll never get it. Sam rubs in that fact whenever are paths cross, and you know what? I don't care anymore. If she wants my life, then she can have it. I'm going to make a new one that she'll never get." Tsubaki, feeling bad for making me feel the need to say all of that, looked down, mumbling an apology.

"Tsubaki, it's alright, really. You brought up a valid point. You just didn't know the entire story, and now you do." I smiled, hoping that she felt better.

"Maka, what are we going to do when Soul asks us about where you went?" Liz asked. Before I could answer, Patti piped up.

"We can tell him that you asked to be dropped off at Shibusen so you could talk to your father. Soul will ask your father about you, but obviously, your father will have no clue about what happened to you. So, in other words, we dropped you off at Shibusen to talk to your father, but you never did what you said you were going to do. Does that make sense?" Tsubaki and I's mouths were gaping. Was this the same Patti that we knew a few hours ago? Liz was the only one not in total shock; instead, she was smiling.

"That sounds good, Patti. We'll go with that. Now Maka," She looked at me. "What do you want to do first?" I smiled, pulling a photograph out of my pocket.

"I want hair like that!"

* * *

Okay, So I said in my last chapter that I would let you guys know who's in the lead for the contest! So here's the stats:

1st Place: Defeatevilwithawesomeness

2nd Place: Rose the Daughter of a Demon

3rd Place: X-shutter-bug-X

Special Honors for the Best Review: .

Well, until tomorrow... ADIOS.


	3. The Begining Of Change

**Hello, my good people! This chapter is shorter than the rest of them, I apologize... It's just that, I meant to make this one like, 1,500+ words, but I came to perfect ending point, so... I'M SORRY. ExadireNight, just for you and Kid, I made Maka's hair symmetrical, which wasn't actually my original plan! So people, I do read your reviews. If you have a reasonable request or idea, it's very likely it could end up in my story! And btw: I will NOT be updating until I get at least ten more reviews. . Like I said in the summary, which was horrible, I know, R&R, everything is accepted happily, Flames and Non-Flames alike! I actually like Flames, believe it or not... they keep me from becoming to cocky or whatever. Anyways, read on, enjoy, and... TA DAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Walking into the waiting area of the hair salon, my hair felt light and bouncy. Tsubaki looked up, and froze. I smiled, knowing that I looked completely different.

"Maka, is that really you?" Liz asked.

"The one and only! So, it looks okay?" I asked, looking in a nearby mirror. My hair was a fiery red, but not vibrant like a fire hydrant; It bounced in curls a little beyond my should, and my bangs were cut slightly shorter than they'd already been. I wanted to have them swept off to the side, but that would make me asymmetrical (Liz said it would help later on, with what I have no idea). I was actually trying to pull off Emma Stone's look, which I would say I did nicely.

"Now Maka, if you really want to pull of that new look, you need to get a new wardrobe!" Patti said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. "So let's go!"

* * *

We must have gone to twenty different stores, and purchased who knows how many shirts, undershirts, layers, sweaters, jackets, jeans, shorts, dress pants, shoes of all kinds, dresses, make-up, underwear, and whatever else that I needed. Tsubaki and I collapsed on a bench, exhausted.

"Can we take a break?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yea. I still need to figure some stuff out, and if I walk any more, you're going to literally be dragging me from store to store." I said. Patti and Liz looked at each other, sighed, and sat down next to us.

"I guess we have enough to last you for a while. So, what else do we need to figure out?" Patti asked, having forgotten what else we needed to plan out. At the very least, she was starting to show some of her air headed-ness again.

"Well, for one, I need to come up with a new name. I also need to find a new place to live. Sure, you guys have no problem with letting me sleep at your place, but what about Kid? I doubt that he'll be apt to letting a stranger live in his home." I pointed out. Liz sat there, thinking.

"We could just tell Kid that you're an old friend from our New Yorker days. You know, tell him that we saw you get out of your Taxi, and how you don't have a place to stay? I'm sure he'd be fine with it then." She said. "But you'd have to go along with us on our stories. We have to make it believable, you know. Kid is smart; He'll figure it out if we aren't 100% sincere." I nodded.

"Don't worry," I smiled coyly. "I can be a top rate liar when I want to be." Every word I said came out laced in a venomous tone. Patti burst out laughing, while Tsubaki and Liz sweat dropped.

* * *

On the way home, we ditched all of my old clothes, and crammed all of my new ones into my suitcases. I'd changed in the mall bathroom, and we picked up colored contacts on the way out. I looked out the window the entire way home. I felt like I was missing something... and that's when I saw it.

"Driver, stop the car!" We came to an abrupt stop, and I jumped out. There, sitting on the curb with a for sale sign, was the one thing that would complete my new life.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the intense cliff hanger, but you know... I couldn't help it! Anyways, my goal is to update at least once a day, meaning the length of my chapters may vary from 1,000+ words to less than 500. Now, for your daily results of my contest so far!**

**1st Place: DefeatEvilWithAwesomness  
**

**2nd Place: .  
**

**3rd Place: Rose the Daughter of a Demon  
**

**Now, have a safe click home tonight ladies, gentleman, and whatever else in between!  
**


	4. And So They Meet

**Hola~ I wanted to upload sooooooooooooo bad yesterday, but... When I say I won't update until I get ten reviews, I mean it . But... I shall never do that stupid thing again . Anyways, Kid finally came into the story! LOL, does he look like someone who would buy a motorcycle? Naw, I didn't think so, but... I couldn't NOT put this into the story, so... yea.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

There, right before my eyes, stood a beautiful masterpiece. Black, with a stripe of white running around the bottom; sleek, not being too bulky, but big enough to fit at least two, maybe three people; there stood my dream Harley Davidson.

"You sure have an eye there, lil' girly!" An older guy, probably mid-fifties to sixties, said. He was decked out in your classic bike rider get-up; A studded black leather jacket and gloves, dark sunglasses, light blue jeans, and a black bandana with white skulls. He bore a long, white beard that reached about mid-chest, barely reaching his obvious beer gut.

"How much?" I asked, getting to the point. He raised his eyebrows, jabbing a thumb towards a kid about my age. He wore dress pants, shirt and shoes, a jacket with symmetrical blocks of white along each should and down the middle. He had golden eyes, which was his one feature that stood out the most. Well... besides the fact that he had three white stripes that ran evenly through his hair, but only on half of his head. "Sorry lil' girly, but he's already bought it." I narrowed my eyes, asking him again, but more firmly this time.

"I said, how much. How much did this stuck up guy pay?" Again, his eyebrows raised.

"Fifty thousand, but like I said-"

"I'll double it." I cut him off. Kid's eyes widened, and his golden glare was undeniable. He was pissed.

"I'll triple it." He replied as calmly as possible.

"And I'll triple _that_." I said, smirking.

"Whoa, calm down you two! It's obvious you both have a lot of cash to throw around, but how 'bout we settle this in a race?" I looked at my competition: stuck up guy, someone who looks like he wouldn't dare do anything wild. The fact that he was trying to buy a motorcycle period was surprising.

"Deal. This bike is mine." I said, smiling evilly. Kid looked like he really didn't want to race, but he definitely wanted this motorcycle.

"Fine. But won't we get flagged down by the police?" Kid asked.

"You idiot! You _are_ Death The Kid, aren't you?" Kid, shocked, answered shakily.

"W-why, yes, I am. How did you know?" I sighed, face palming.

"Long story. But come on! You're a meister, you dumbass! Just wear the jacket that the school gave you, and the police will leave us alone, thinking we're on business. You really are stupid." His mouth widened in an 'o' shape. A second later, he fell to the ground, crying.

"But I won't be symmetrical! I'll be garbage! How can I be the heir? I'm just trash, I must be a pig, an asymmetrical trash pig!" I squatted down next to him, patting him on the back.

"You're not trash, nor are you a pig. At most, you're just slightly stupid. I'll wear the jacket, and since you're riding close to me, they'll assume that you're with the DWMA. So calm down." Finishing, he looked up at me, shocked. Again.

"Why... why are you being nice to me?" He asked meekly. I smiled, ruffling his hair with my hand.

"'Cuz I'm not a total bitch. 'Sides, I'm crashing at your place tonight, so I don't want you to totally hate me." The last part I rushed out, hoping he wouldn't really catch. He rose an eyebrow though, and I knew I was caught.

"What was that last part?" I blushed involuntarily. That look was just too... cute.

"It's just that...I'm old friends with Liz and Patti, and I didn't have a place to stay when they found me, and they said I could stay with them. They told me about you, which is why I knew who you were. Anyways," I smiled, holding my hand out to help him up off the ground. "No matter what happens, let's be friends!" Taking my hand, he stood up. But then I noticed him bringing his face close to mine, and I freaked.

"Um, what are you doing?" His eyes widened, and backed up quickly.

"It's not what you think! I was going to ask you something, but I didn't think you'd want the others to hear!" I stared at him, understanding.

"Oh! Um... well... I'm sorry! Just pretend that I didn't do that!" My face must have looked like a tomato, and I tried to wave it off. I couldn't help this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach... It was almost as if I hadn't wanted him to stop what he'd been doing. I walked back towards the sale guy, trying to shake the feeling.

_What is going on with me?_

* * *

**Ah, what a beautiful couple! . I think I'm re-making the story... I mean, I originally had this whole story line for Maka and Kid's love, and with him falling in love for this badass chick, but I think I'm gonna make her more soft and nice around him, and that's gonna be the girl he falls in love with...**

**Anyways.  
**

**I'm to lazy to post the stats for my contests, so...  
**

**HAVE A SAFE CLICK HOME. (LOL, that's never going to get old xD)  
**


	5. The Winner Is Decided

**Hiya! So here's the next chapter... It's longer than usual~ Anyways, funny stuff is gonna happen in the next chapter... pretty much because of both Kid and Maka's need to shower, and Liz's forgetfulness xD You can probably guess what's gonna happen now O.O Anyways, have a good read...**

**LALALALALLALALALA  
**

**WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?  
**

**GO READ THE STORY ALREADY!  
**

**LALALA, DISTRACTIONS, LALALA  
**

* * *

Soul POV

"Sam, I don't understand! What do you mean, you and Maka are twins? You don't look anything alike! And what's with his whole "Mom didn't love you" crap? And why the hell is she flying solo?" My girlfriend sat there on my couch frustrated. Her hands were rubbing circles into her temples, trying to rid herself of the soon approaching headache.

"I already told you, Maka and I are fraternal twins; it means that we don't look the same. What I said was true," She leaned back into the couch crossing her arms. "Mom doesn't love Maka. In fact, she hates her." My brows furrowed, and I pointed at her accusingly.

"That can't be true! Maka's mom sends her postcards from all over the world, and she always implies that she loves Maka!" Sam laughed, changing her position so that she was lying down.

"Mom did that to mess with Maka! Our mother is an evil creature, indeed; she's manipulative, just as I am. Mom doesn't love Maka because Maka is a half-breed; she's only half weapon. She'll never be able to fully transform, making her utterly useless. I on the other hand, received zero blood from our womanizing father. Do you understand now?" She replied, exasperated.

"Almost... if your mom hates half-breeds, then why did she marry Spirit? She must've known that she'd end up with a half-breed." Sam looked me like I was retarded.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She face palmed, then explained further.

"You never pay attention in class, that's why you don't know this simple, common knowledge! When a weapon and non-weapon have a child, 99% of the time the child will be either have full weapon capabilities, or none at all. A half-breed is almost unheard of. The only other half-breed I can think of would be Justin Law." But... wasn't Justin Law successful? So why would her mom hate her? With all these thoughts in my head, I decided to put them all on the table.

"But... Justin Law was successful. Maka could be the same-"

"No. She's weak. Justin Law, of all the death scythes, is most definitely the strongest. Above all, Maka battles the dark part of her soul every day. Being partners with you, she probably didn't have much of a problem. But by herself... You should just be prepared. I bet you, in less than a year, she'll be an assignment on your board." I narrowed my eyes, glaring at her.

"You obviously don't know Maka that well. She's stronger than you think." Sam smirked, getting up. She crossed her arms, and looked out the apartment window.

"We'll see." She waited for a moment, then looked at me, pointing to something outside the window. "What's going on?" I walked over to her, looking at what she was pointing at. Loads of people were gathered on the sidewalk, cheering. Down the street, I could hear the unmistakable roar of motorcycles. Seconds later, two people came speeding down the street. One was a girl, who's curly red hair was easily visible poking out from under her helmet. The other was a guy, who was wearing... wait, was that Kid? I grabbed Sam's hand, dragging him towards the door.

"Soul, what are you-" I cut her off, smiling.

"We're gonna go see who wins."

* * *

Maka POV

Kid and I were neck and neck, and the last turn was coming up. As I was thinking, he started pulling ahead of me. Not being a big fan of losing, I hurt my hand pulling the throttle. Once again, we were neck and neck. Coming up though, I saw what would be my winning mark. I maneuvered my bike in such a way that when I hit the water from the rain that morning, it splashed all over Kid. He slowed way down, and I sped across the finish line. Parking the bike, I took my helmet off.

"HAHA! THE BIKE IS MINE!" Kid pulled up, and the way he yanked his helmet off, I'm sure he wasn't too happy about being wet.

"That was a dirty trick!" He said getting into my face. I smiled, pinching his clothes.

"I'll say! You might want to take a shower, you've got a bit of something... everywhere." He growled, and I laughed, turning away.

"If you can't handle getting a little dirty, then you can't handle a big boy motorcycle." Next thing I knew, I was thrown over a shoulder. From my assailant's wet clothes, I assumed it was Kid.

"Hey! Put me down you idiot!" He laughed, and next thing I knew, I was sitting in the very puddle that helped me win.

"Oh, I get it! You're trying to retaliate. Well, I'm not one to back down," I scooped up a bunch of water in my hands, pouring it over his head. "to a challenge!" He looked at me, smirking. Walking away, he said, "I won't get you now, but remember, I know where you sleep at night!" I paled, imagining everything he could do to me. I was about to comment back about how I could tilt everything in the house asymmetrically, but something I heard stopped me.

"... Soul, I'm not going to argue anymore about dirty half-breeds, let's just go home and-" I whipped around, facing none other than my sister.

"Excuse me, do you have a problem with half-breed's?" I asked, my hands on my hips. Sam looked up shocked. A few second later, I waved my hand in her face.

"Did you hear me? Or are you gonna try the whole 'deer-in-the-headlights' look until I walk away?" She shook her head, turning away from me.

"Whatever, it's none of your business." I crossed my arms, glaring at her.

"It IS my business, since I happen to be a half-breed. Now, do you have something else to say? 'cuz if you don't, I think an apology would be nice." She turned back to me, her eyes blue eyes showing me the icy side of her.

"I don't have to apologize to a filthy half-breed as yourself. If anyone should be apologizing it should be you." I was taken aback, to say the least.

"Me? Apologize to you? What on earth for?" She walked up to my face, practically spitting out her answer.

"For your very existence! You're just a waste of oxygen; you couldn't save a fly, you're that weak." I clenched my fists.

"You want to see how weak I am? Then let's go!" She smiled, preparing herself.

"Bring it." We were about to lunge at each other, but Soul grabbed Sam from behind, holding her back, and someone with strong arms grabbed me from behind, holding me back. As we were pulled away from each other, Soul asked me, "Hey! What's your name, anyways?"

"I'm Roxy McKenna, nice ta meet ya!" He laughed, throwing Sam over his shoulder.

"I'm Soul Eater. Well, see ya!" I waved good bye, then elbowed whoever was holding me against my will.

"Ow! You could be a little nicer, mind you!" I turned around to Kid on the ground, clutching his side.

"Sorry. I'm just a little past pissed." I helped him up, and without another word, I headed back towards Liz, Patti and Tsubaki.

* * *

**And, it's done.**

**So here you go.  
**

**I'm actually surprised I got to write this, since it IS my mom's birthday... So wish her a happy birthday in the reviews!  
**


	6. An Insane Shinigami Comes Out

**Ugh... The end of this chapter was hard to write. Anyways. Warning: Killer Cliff Hanger.**

**Also, I hate cockroaches. . They're evil.  
**

**Let me explain: Last night, I was sitting on the couch when I saw a cockroach in the hallway. I tried to get my dogs to kill it, but they were like, "ew. no way." Then my mom said we should flavor it o.o  
**

**So... I put treats and stuff on top of him, but my dogs are worthless and ate around him =.='  
**

**Then two of them got into a fight over the food, and while I was breaking it up, one of them accidentally bit me. -_-  
**

**Keep in mind, they're awesome dogs, and it was a total accident. But it still hurt like a bitch.  
**

**ANYWAYS.  
**

**My mom says thank you for the birthday shout outs.  
**

**NOW READ MY PUPPETS, REEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAD~  
**

* * *

Lying in the guest bed, I stared at the starch white ceiling. So many things ran through my head; these weird feelings I got in my stomach when I was around Kid, the incident with Sam, and how I was going to hone my abilities. Sighing, I sat up. The soft thud of my feet was the only sound that could be heard as I walked down the long hallways of Gallows Manor. Suddenly, the loud bang of the grandfather clock that sat in the front entry echoed throughout the manor. Counting, I listened to the sounds. 'Twelve' I thought. Perfect. I hurried down the stairs, being careful not to make any unnecessary noises. Finally after what felt like forever, I'd reached my destination.

The Calling Mirror.

The Calling Mirror is a mirror that Kid uses to make important calls, more often than not to Lord Death. It stood eight feet tall, and three feet wide. Fogging up the glass, I made my call.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." The mirror's smooth surface began to ripple like water, and soon a groggy Lord Death answered.

"Hello? Who's calling so late-" I cut him off, freaking out.

"Gah! Shut-up! Don't talk to loud, the others are sleeping!" I whisper-screamed. He cocked his head, then leaned in closer.

"Okay, but... are you in my house?" I sighed, explaining.

"Lord Death, I am pleased to meet you. My name is Roxy McKenna, I'm an old friend of Patti and Liz's. Kid was kind enough to let me stay here until I can find my own place." He nodded, signaling me to continue.

"I called to tell you that I'm a half-breed." He perked up, yet slightly confused.

"Why would you call me this early to tell me that?" I stood as tall as I possibly could, hoping to look as serious as possible.

"Because, I would like to request that I be trained by Justin Law." Lord Death stepped back, shocked. This half-breed girl that he's just met asking him to pull one of his best death scythes out of the field to train her? Crazy.

"Please, I beg of you. I need to be properly trained, and I can't do that on my own. I realize that Stein is a great teacher, but my case is different from anybody else in his class. To do as well as I aspire to, I need full-time attention, which he cannot give me. Questions that require personal experience, training the Soul to harmonize with itself; those are things he cannot provide. Besides, having me sit in a classroom, learning how to wield a weapon and how to be wielded? Useless." I looked at him, hoping the seriousness in my voice would help convince him.

"Roxy, just a few moments ago, you said that you needed Justin Law so that you could succeed in your aspirations. What are these aspirations?" I knew this question had been coming, and yet, I still felt unprepared as I answered.

"I want to become the most powerful Death Scythe, so that I may be the most capable to help in any given situation. I want to prove to my mom that I'm not just a useless half-breed. I want to rise above everyone's low expectations of me, and prove them all wrong. But most of all, I want to prove to myself that I'm not a complete failure." My fists were clenched, holding my frustrations. I could only wish to see what was going on behind the Mask, which withheld all of Lord Deaths emotions, thoughts and faces.

"I understand. I will call Justin tomorrow, at a more... reasonable time. You must understand, though; whatever he says, you cannot fight with him. If he chooses to dismiss you and refuses to train you, I cannot stop him from doing so." I nodded, agreeing.

"Believe me sir, I will give him no reason to dismiss me." Lord Death nodded, said his farewells, and hung up. Smiling, I turned around, ready to go to sleep. But standing on the staircase, leaning over the banister, was Kid. I jumped, his presence somewhat scary. I put a hand over my heart, trying to calm it down. He narrowed his eyes, and jumped over the banister. Walking towards me, he began his interrogation.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be able to use that mirror." I backed up, trying to keep a safe distance from him.

"I... I don't know! Can you please stop coming towards me? It's freaking me out a b-bit, and-" I was cut off by Kid turning into a shadow, and next thing I knew, he rematerialized in my face.

"What? Does this bother you?" He grabbed my wrists, keeping me from moving away.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I struggled against his grip, but I topped when I looked into his eyes. Instead of the usual three rings of gold that surrounded his iris's, the outermost ring was black, leaving his eyes darker and crazed looking.

"Kid... what's wrong with you?" He ignored me, twisting my wrists.

"Why can't I see your soul?" I stopped my protests for a moment, looking away.

"Please, Kid. Let me go." I said, more softly this time. He glared at me, and I watched as the dark ring in his eyes melt into the second ring of gold. I gasped as he dug his nails into my skin, and I felt blood trickle down my arm.

"No." He growled. "Not until you explain why I can't see your soul." I looked into his eyes, praying for him to be okay.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Fail cliff hanger T^T  
**

**yea, I was originally going to make this chapter more humerous, but... I felt like this needed more drama and mystery.  
**

**Figures this would happen right after I change one of the genre thingy's from Drama to Humor.  
**

**ADIOS, HAVE A SAFE CLICK HOME.  
**


End file.
